


I Know You Like Rabbits

by veil_nebula



Series: A Series of Teachers-Friends tropes. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veil_nebula/pseuds/veil_nebula
Summary: It's soon to be Christmas and Stiles' crush on his colleague is as frustrating as it gets - especially when he's probably gonna get it on with someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> random short story because i like christmas tropes. Hope you guys like it!

'Stiles, I really need your help.' The young man spun around, startled by the unpleasant voice behind his ear. It was Emily, a girl he'd met during his studies. She was an acquaintance at most, but Stiles kept his distance because she was known to be verging on homophobic. But he was too decent a person to deny her help, especially when she looked so worried.

'Hello to you too, what's up ?' 

'I got Derek for Secret Santa, and I have no idea what to get him, I mean I thought a mug would be nice?' she suggested. Stiles raised an eyebrow, not impressed. He knew she wasn't even trying.

'See ? I suck. And I need to make him remember it. It's gotta be good enough for him to want to thank me, if you know what I mean,' she winked, and Stiles cringed. Derek did have a gift to attract annoying chicks, and worst of it all, he sometimes ended up giving them what they wanted. That wasn't something they'd ever really talked about, though.

'Are you even being ser- ugh, you got nothing else?' he sighed, running his hair through his hair.

'A shirt?'

He rolled his eyes in despair. 'Fine, I'll find something.'

'Thank you so much! You're the sweetest. Nothing above 50 bucks eh?' she added as she left.

Great. Just peachy. This was really Stiles' luck, always seemed to be. _And she doesn't even care! Fifty bucks? Stiles, why are you doing this, why did you even accept? Why?_ He knew perfectly what to get Derek, obviously, he'd thought about it for months before Christmas, until his friends suggested Secret Santa. Of course he could still offer it to him personally but then everyone would know, including the guy himself, that Stiles' feelings might be leaning towards more than what one would find normal in a platonic relationship. So Stiles would help Emily, because he was a good guy, but mostly because he knew how much Derek would love the gift. He headed home, and began his search.

They were all gathered at a friend's home, the entire promotion. The hubbub surrounding the house was almost deafening, people chatting and laughing, clinking drinks. Stiles isolated himself from the crowd in the kitchen. Derek was busy preparing toasts, and seemed way too focused on his work to notice. 

'Need any help?' he offered, smiling.

Derek's head shot up, the surprised look quickly replaced by an easy smile. He nodded and scooted over. 

'Having a good time?'

The man shrugged. 'You know how I am, I would rather see fewer people that I care more about. It's impossible to have a decent conversation in here.'

'Why, you don't love shouting at the top of your lungs?' The corner of Derek's lips tugged upwards. Stiles could feel the heat radiating off the other man, his movements comfortable and casual as he walked around the room to get whatever food he needed. It felt nice, being around each other. It was quiet save for the dull sound of music and chatter. Stiles sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

'Who did you get for Secret Santa?' Derek inquired. 

'Boyd. I got him a small thing, I don't know him that well, you?'

'Emily. I bought this cute bracelet, I think she'll like it,' he shrugged, oblivious to the look Stiles was giving him. He was really acting like his teenager self, getting all flustered and jealous for this kind of crap. He hummed softly.

'You know her well?' he asked, aiming for nonchalant but he could hear his voice was higher pitched than usual. Derek glanced at him, brows furrowing.

'Not really, we talked a few times, ate lunch together one time. Why do you ask?'

Stiles opened his mouth to answer – more like stutter, probably – when someone swung the door open. 

'Sooooo, when's the food comin'?' the person asked gleefully as he grabbed a new bottle of wine from the freezer. Derek chuckled and took the plate to the other room. He stopped in the doorway, waiting for the younger man to finish up.

'Come on, we got people to feed,' he plastered his friendly grin on his face and walked out.

The dinner was excellent, and to his surprise, Stiles actually enjoyed himself, talking to people he'd almost forgotten about but had loved spending time with back in the day. The time for gifts arrived quickly, around eleven, and Stiles felt incredibly nervous. He had no reason to, really, Derek would never know it was his, and yet his friend's reaction was obsessing him. Maybe it was too much, too personal. But it was too late anyway, and Emily was heading towards him with a happy – and incredibly infuriating – smile on her face.

'So, what is it?' she whispered.

'A book.' Her face fell. 'It's a kids book, an original copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit_. Don't worry.' She didn't look very pleased, but thanked him all the same with a fake grin and asked him to send her the bill. Of course he wouldn't, though, because the thing had cost him his arm and about three nights of sleep looking for it and making inquiries to all kinds of people. 

The host shouted for silence as everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. He delivered a small speech, and everybody began exchanging gifts. Stiles made sure to be far enough from Derek but still able to watch his reaction. He gave and got his (chocolate and a mug with an dumb cat joke that, he had to admit, had made him laugh), always keeping an eye on his right. He saw Emily jump childishly towards Derek, saying something – that was probably bullshit, if he judged by the man's confused expression. When he unwrapped the present, though, he was wide-eyed, his whole face illuminated. He wasn't even really smiling, just gaping at the small book in his hands. It took him a few seconds to snap out of it, looking at Emily with a mix of doubt and immense gratitude. He hugged her tightly, saying something into her ear. Stiles felt his throat tighten, his heart heavy in his chest. 

Emily ran to him a couple of moments after, Derek's eyes following her.

'Jesus, Stilinski, I don't know what that book was but it worked like a charm, thank you so much!' She kissed his cheek.

'Don't mention it,' he replied softly, feeling nauseous. He excused himself and walked out on the front porch. He sat on the stairs, cradling his head into his hands. 

He felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see Derek kneel beside him. 'You okay, there?'

Stiles nodded, his eyes darting away. 

'Thank you.'

He furrowed his brows. 'What for?'

'C'mon, you know what I'm talking about. _The Velveteen Rabbit_?'

Stiles looked at him blankly.

'You're the only one I told this story about. I doubt Emily would've lucky-guessed that this was one of my dad's favorite book to read to me. Besides when she handed it to me, she said, and I quote: 'this is because I know you like rabbits','' Derek chuckled.

'She didn't,' Stiles chuckled in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt laughter bubble up in his throat, probably more out of stress than anything else. 

'Yeah, she's not the brightest of the lot,' Derek added with a funny grimace, and Stiles lost it. He couldn't help but glance when the man tilted his head back, leaning on his hands. Their laughter died down slowly. It was quiet, the atmosphere filled with the sound of their heavy breaths. The light inside the house cast a dim shadow on Derek's silhouette, his eyes shining with a playful glimmer. His hand rose to Stiles' cheek and he leaned in, barely brushing their lips together. The young man inhaled sharply, feeling a shiver run along his spine down to his fingertips. He straightened up and deepened the kiss, gently grazing his teeth against the warm skin of Derek's mouth. A soft sound escaped the young man's throat as Derek brought his hand to Stiles' chest, gripping his shirt. He licked Stiles' lips tentatively, earning a loud gasp. 

They pushed and pulled, their breathing ragged, hungry, growing more desperate with each touch, each moan. They broke out of their trance when a car door slammed across the street. 

'So,' Derek exhaled, chuckling. 'Want to, er, head over to my place?'

Stiles didn't even hesitate.


End file.
